


Melt Away

by seij0h



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Kuroyaku Week 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seij0h/pseuds/seij0h
Summary: hii this is my entry to Day 2 of KuroYaku Week i hope u enjoyy c:
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Melt Away

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my entry to Day 2 of KuroYaku Week i hope u enjoyy c:

Dark clouds hang around the sky, ominously. Covering the expanse of Tokyo in a billowing veil, Nekoma High rings its final bell followed gradually by clusters of high schoolers apprehensive about the incoming rain. They hold their wrapped umbrellas cautiously to their side as they make painfully obvious comments about the weather.

“ _Crap. Looks like it’s about to rain.”_

Or

_“Woah, the clouds look so dark. That’s creepy”_

The noise seems to fade as the hands of the clock turns agonizingly slow. One by one, the students of Nekoma High finally venture away from the building. In a slightly hurried pace, desperate to avoid the shower from the heavens, they scurried away from the school to take shelter in their houses.

Illuminated by the bright flickering lights, Yaku Morisuke’s smaller figure stand in the silent room, packing his belongings into a singular bag. The moment he shoots in his pencil case inside, Yaku turn his head to look at a friend sitting behind him. He lays his eyes on him, igniting a smaller flame from his heart that seem to course through his body, heating himself up in the midst of the cool and cloudy afternoon.

“Kuroo, how long will it take you to get your stuff together? It’s gonna rain anytime soon, so unless you want to get wet you better keep it moving, y’know?”, Yaku scolds as he watches the team captain get his belongings together in an unusually slow manner. ‘ _Hm? This is not like him at all.. Is he okay?’,_ a concerned thought flashes in his mind.

He eyes the taller male worriedly. Sitting on his own desk, he sets his bag just right on his lap, resting his little right hand on it while the other supports his weight, planted on the desk’s wooden surface. Morisuke’s eyebrows cock up as a solemn silence meets him.

“Kuroo.. you okay?? You’re so out of it today.. Don’t tell me you and Kenma fought each other.”, Morisuke guesses to which Kuroo responded with a sigh. Gradually looking over to his friend, Tetsurou flashes him a grin.

“It’s nothing, Yakkun.”, his tone seem to resonate with the effort of masking an ambiguous sense of uncertainty. “It’s just..”, he falters.

“Just..?”

“Just.. thinking. That’s all.”, Tetsurou lies as easily as he breathes. And to a normal human being who has met Kuroo Tetsurou, despite his casual talkativeness, it is pretty known for the dork to zone out and be left alone in his funny little world from time to time – _a daydreamer_ , so to speak. But in the spectrum of normalcy and surrealism, both Yaku and Kuroo tether _away_ from the normal side.

Morisuke easily catches up with Tetsurou’s lie. With his sharp tongue, he is quick to call bullshit out. He may be the so-called “demon senpai” but his concern and empathy to his friends runs deep. To truly support your friends, you must be fearless to be a little blunt or cold sometimes. It is an underestimation to say that he is simply concerned for his friend, especially when his blood runs warm and his heart seeks to leap out of his ribcage whenever they are near each other.

“You’re fuckin lying, aren’t you? What is it, Kuroo? Wanna talk about it?”, the last sentence holds less venom and instead coated more of what you call “sincerity”. Yaku’s voice softens up as he tries to probe deeper into Kuroo’s mind.

“Haha, why’d you wanna know? Are you concerned about me, Yakkun?”, Tetsurou stretches his words in a teasing tone. “Don’t get soft on me, demon senpai~”, he flashes a shit-eating grin at the smaller male sitting on the desk with an unimpressed tone.

Short limbs touches the ground, Yaku hauls his bag up his shoulder and puts his hands in his pockets. He looks up at Kuroo with his eyebrows scrunched together. After a moment, he turns around as he whispers almost inaudibly.

“ _Whatever.”_

“Huh?”, Kuroo asks as if to signal Yaku to reiterate what he just said a few seconds ago.

“Nothing. I said hurry up before we catch the damn rain. The clouds are looking _extra_ heavy today and we both didn’t bring umbrellas so unless you wanna get wet you better get it moving.”, the libero’s words roll off his tongue with an undiscernible bite. Light on his feet, he strolls to the doorframe purposely slowing his footsteps so that Kuroo can catch up.

Zipping his bag in one swift motion and carrying it on his shoulders, he races up to Yaku until his vision overlooks the beige tuft of hair at the top of his head. Tetsurou’s gaze drift to Morisuke’s lonely shoulders, completely unoccupied by any hand in sight. He contemplates for a second.

_To sling an arm around his shoulder or to not sling an arm around his shoulder, that is the question._

Nevertheless, his apprehension caught him by his tail, allowing his previously lifted arm to gradually drop, hanging limp from his shoulders. The pair walks off into the distance, waltzing through the hallways, and corners of the campus building. Making small talk along the way as they try to hide images of what they’d do to each other, once they capture one another’s elusive hearts. 

»»———— ♡ ————««

The pair laid their eyes in a rather dull and gloomy atmosphere. Seemingly desolated and completely unlike the usual ambience, the school’s front yard bare its naked skin – quiet and lonely. The leaves dance with abandon, swiftly caressed by the winds from one place to another. The clouds hang around the sky, threateningly. As if transported in a dimension parallel from theirs, Yaku and Kuroo felt their hearts entwine in a synchronized tango, beating rapidly and rhythmically. They walk together with their knuckles unintentionally kissing each other as they sway with subtlety at each and every step they take. Whenever that happens, a tinge of red will momentarily flush in their faces which spread into an explosion once it reaches the tip of their ears.

“H-hey.. Kenma.. he’s not around today, is he?”, Yaku fills in the gap of their conversation.

“Yeah.. he caught a fever. Practice was tough yesterday.”, Kuroo replies somberly. Something about his tone rings the feeling of concern and maybe even dread.

“Hm.. Hope he gets well soon.”

“Yeah.”

‘ _Maybe that’s why he’s upset.’,_ Yaku guesses in his mind. A slight bitterness tingled in his subconscious the more he thinks of the team captain being concerned for his childhood friend. ‘ _Kenma, huh.. Lucky.’_ , he thinks as he gulps down, swallowing the heaviness welling up in his throat.

“Will you visit him?”, the libero asks.

“Nah.. Knowing Kenma, I’m pretty sure he will spring back up to his top shape in no time. Well _his_ version of top shape, at least.”

The pair giggles at the remark.

“Even if I don’t visit him, I’m sure he will be okay.”, Kuroo continues.

“Right..”, Yaku replies pensively.

As they trudge along the street a thick silence envelops them both, unsure of what to say. The grey asphalt bleeds into darker splotches of black. Dotting the pavement, heavy raindrops thrum almost violently. The sky starts crying, catching the two men off-guard.

“ _Shit.”_ , they cursed in unison as they scurry away from the crystalline wetness of the clouds. Using their bags to cover the top of their heads, they run away, seeking to be sheltered under a safe and dependable roof.

“There’s a wooden shed, right there!”, Kuroo calls over as they sprint towards the shed.

»»———— ♡ ————««

It’s been 15 minutes ever since the rain started pouring, but the atmosphere between Kuroo and Yaku seem to whistle in an unusually awkward tone. Stuck in a worn down and cramped wooden shed, their bodies squish together, permitting little to no space between their shoulders. Nervous tics start showing in their gestures. Random fiddling with the hem of their shirts, the unnecessary caress they place at the back of their necks, the rhythmic tapping of the feet – wordless gestures which are the byproducts of the restless beating of their hearts. They seem to wait for one another to speak up. With nobody to say one word for the last few minutes, Yaku braves it up. He parts his lips and sighs heavily in preparation before asking:

“K-Kuroo –“

“Yaku.”, the taller man cuts him off as soon as he speaks, interjecting in a somber voice. “Wanna know what’s been on my mind lately?”

“S-sure.”, Morisuke answers.

_‘Not that I already don’t know what’s been bugging you, anyways.’,_ he whispers in his mind bitterly.

Tetsurou’s lips tremble as he averts his eyes away from the smaller libero. His blood roars an icy breath, sending shivers down his spine. Cold sweat trickles from his temples. He swallows thickly before his heart decides to get too rampant and eventually leap out of him from his esophagus. Shattered fears cut through his mind, petrifying him in a seemingly endless nightmare.

‘ _Scared. I’m fucking scared.’,_ he curses deep inside himself. _‘I want the ground to swallow me up alive. But I’ll be damned if I make it out of high school without doing something a little like this.’_

Kuroo strengthens his hold of himself. Like an engine preparing to spring up to life, he sighs long and heavy before opening his mouth and croaking out:

“You.”, he mentally pats his shoulders after finally saying the word. But the battle isn’t over yet. “I’ve been thinking of you, Yaku. I don’t remember when it started but there was a moment when I realized that looking at you was not as easy anymore. It wasn’t easy because I know that once I see your face light up, it’s going to be a challenge to look away from you – a challenge that I am not willing to take. I want to look at you, embrace you, and stay close to you.”

Whether he is shivering from the cold or shivering from anxiety, he does not know. But one thing is for certain – he is finally going to let his heart speak for him.

“Yaku. I think I’m in love with you.”

And as if a firework splashes into multicolor prisms in his insides, Morisuke’s eyes brim with tears. He looks at Kuroo who’s looking at him. His eyes remain wide, unblinking and unwavering. His lips tremble ever-so slightly until he starts to sniffle. Bringing himself to Tetsurou, he captures him in a tight and desperate embrace. With his face buried directly into the expanse of his chest, tears seem to mark the fabric of Nekoma High’s uniform. Yaku’s sobbing grows more violent as he tries to croak up his own few words as well.

“I love you too, stupid!”

Unfiltered words jolt Kuroo alive. His arms spring to life as he wraps them around the lithe body of the delicately trembling male under his touch. The rain hasn’t let up yet. Heavy raindrops drums on the roof above them, keeping them in solace. He leans his neck down to give Yaku a soft, tender kiss on the forehead. His skin is warm, red, and slightly moist.

Slowly looking up from his chest, Morisuke stares at Kuroo’s loving eyes. Sucking him in in an unescapable black hole, he raises himself from the ground with only the tip of his toes connecting him to the ground. He strains his neck to reach the taller man’s lips. A gentle hand assists him from the back of his head, until their lips clash in a sublime warmth.

_Connect._

Their lush red lips connect with each other. Their feelings overflow and finally brim out of every fiber of their being. The heat within their bodies, the slightest tingle that leaves their skin from where their hands were caressing it, the softness fluttering of eyelashes as they take a break from their deep connection. Like waves crashing onto the shore, Kuroo resumes the deep kiss. He probes Yaku’s lips with his tongue as if to beg for permission to enter the warm and moist cave. Morisuke grants the tongue a permission as he parts his lips ever-so slightly only to be drowned out by the flesh uncontrollably tickling his insides.

With every kiss from their sweet lips, it’s like they are lifted out of time and time again. Patiently, they’ve waited for this moment to arrive.

“I love you, Morisuke.”, Kuroo whispers as he pushes Yaku away to look at wide glassy eyes, fixated into his.

“I love you too, Tetsurou.”, Morisuke replies back as they both rest their foreheads, closing their eyes in a silent and wordless sincerity.

The world seem to crumble right before them. The noises of the winds and the rain fade away as the view of the wet pavement disappears. Right then and there, they are transported to another dimension as they melt away into a restless reverie.

»»———— ♡ ————««

“You and me in a cloud of reverie,

Spin around inside my head unendingly.

Thoughts run wild, as I sit and rhapsodize.

Pretty picture of what I’d do, if you were mine.”

»»———— ♡ ————««


End file.
